Touhou: Infinite Glide Through the Fantasy Flowering
Touhou 14.2: Infinite Glide Through the Fantasy Flowering is a spin-off title in the Touhou series. It was released on PC in 2013. Gameplay In Infinite Glide Through the Fantasy Flowering, the player chooses two characters that they can swap between. Hold down Z to have your character shoot bullets, shift to slow their movement, X to have them use their Spell, if they have it, which can clear the screen of bullets, and C to switch characters. The objective of the game is to do as well as you can in endless circumstances. If a character gets hit by a bullet, their Graze counter increases. By defeating enemies, the player can find special cards - red cards strengthen a character's attack, blue cards count as a score bonus and green cards replenish a character's use of their Spell. Tsuki, an international spell card thief, will appear throughout the game as a boss, marking the end of each level. With every battle, Tsuki has a given number of health bars equal to the current level, and a randomised set of Spells she can use to launch attacks. After defeating Tsuki, score is calculated, with bonuses for defeating enemies, having a low Graze counter, not using your Spell and collecting a lot of blue cards. The next stage then starts, with a chance to change the characters in your control before that. Characters There are four character types available to the player. *Type A characters use a wide-spread attack with homing. The more red cards you collect, the more projectiles this attack will fire at once. The spell associated with this type is Spirit Sign Fantasy Seal, which shoots highly explosive projectiles towards enemies, destroying bullets caught up in their explosions. *Type B characters use a wide-spread attack without homing. The more red cards you collect, the more projectiles this attack will fire at once. The spell associated with this type is Dream Sign Evil-Sealing Circle, which launches a circular shockwave that destroys any bullet it touches. *Type C characters use a narrow-spread attack without homing. The more red cards you collect, the larger the projectiles become. The spell associated with this type is Magic Sign Stardust Revierre, which launches spiralling stars that destroy any bullets they touch. *Type D characters use a narrow-spread attack with homing. The more red cards you collect, the larger the projectiles become. The spell associated with this type is Love Sign Master Spark, which fires an oversized laser straight ahead, destroying any bullets in its way. Weapon Classes Each character has three classes of weapon - focused, unfocused and half-focused. You can choose which weapon class you use at the start of each stage. Type A Type B Type C Type D Tsuki The battles against Tsuki are randomly determined. She will use up to ten random spell cards in each fight, using more the more stages you have completed. It should also be noted that all of Tsuki's attacks get stronger after Stages 6, 12, 18 and 24. Attacks Tsuki will constantly repeat her first attack of the respective spellcard until her health gets low, at which point she changes her focus to the second attack. Once her health is depleted, Tsuki drops several red and blue cards, then chooses another spell. Category:Stuff with Touhou in it